livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Menik (kinem)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Wizard Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common, Elven, Draconic, Orc, Goblin, Gnome Deity: Sapo First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Rescue at Boar's Ridge Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 12 +1 (02 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (05 pts) (+2 racial) CON: 11 +0 (03 pts) (-2 racial) INT: 18 +4 (10 pts) (+2 racial) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (00 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 7 = + CON (0) + FC (1) (wizard) AC: 13 = + DEX (3) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (3) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +3 = (3) + Misc (00) BAB: +0 = (0) CMB: +1 = (0) + STR (1) + Misc (00) CMD: 14 = + BAB (0) + STR (1) + DEX (3) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +0 = (0) + CON (0) + Misc (00) (+2 trait vs poison) Reflex: +3 = (0) + DEX (3) + Misc (00) Will: +2 = (2) + WIS (0) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments longsword: Attack: +1 = (00) + Str (1) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 19/x2 longbow: Attack: +3 = (00) + Dex (3) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 20/x3, Special: ranged, 100' range inc dagger: Attack: +1 = (00) + Str (1) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19/x2 dagger: Attack: +3 = (00) + Dex (3) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) thrown Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19/x2, Special: 10' range inc club: Attack: +1 = (00) + Str (1) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+1 B, Crit: 20/x2 club: Attack: +3 = (00) + Dex (3) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) thrown Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: 10' range inc Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex), +2 (Int), -2 (Con) Size: M Speed: 30' Favored Class: Wizard (+1 hp) Low light vision: see 2x as far in low light Elven Magic: +2 vs SR, +2 on Spellcraft to ID items Elven Immunities: immune to magic sleep, +2 on save vs enchantment spells Keen Senses: +2 on Perception Weapon Familiarity: longbow, longsword, rapier, shortbow Class Features wizard Armor: none Weapons: club, dagger, light and heavy crossbows, quarterstaff Arcane bond: ring; cast any spell in spellbook 1/day Evocation school: +1 evocation spell/day for each spell level (1st or higher) Intense Spells (Su) Whenever you cast an evocation spell that deals hit point damage, add 1/2 your wizard level to the damage (minimum +1). This bonus only applies once to a spell, not once per missile or ray, and cannot be split between multiple missiles or rays. This bonus damage is not increased by Empower Spell or similar effects. Force Missile (Sp) As a standard action you can unleash a force missile that automatically strikes a foe, as magic missile. The force missile deals 1d4 points of damage plus the damage from your intense spells evocation power. This is a force effect. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. Opposition schools: Abjuration, Divination: require 2 spell slots per spell Feats Spell Focus (Evocation) (bonus): +1 DC to Evocation spells. Spell Specialization (1st lvl): +2 caster level for level-variable effects (Ear-Piercing Scream) of the spell. Every time you gain an even level in the spellcasting class, you can choose a new spell to replace the spell selected with this feat. Traits Iron Liver (equipment): +2 on saves vs. poison and drugs; +4 vs alcohol Gifted Adept (ear-piercing scream): +1 caster level Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 6 = (2) + INT (4)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (wizard 1) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Appraise 8 1 3 4 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 4 0 0 4 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 8 1 3 4 +0 Perception 3 1 0 0 +2 racial Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 8 1 3 4 +0 Spellcraft to ID item 10 - 3 4 +2 elf ID magic item Stealth 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) (& = evocation, +1 DC, +1 damage, school spell) (- = abjuration, * = divination (need 2 slots)) Level 0: all standard wizard Level 1: color spray ear-piercing scream& (2d6+1) grease mage armor sleep stumble gap hypnotism Spell Lists (Prepared) DC 14 + spell level; (& = evocation, +1 DC, +1 damage, school spell) (- = abj, * = div: need 2 slots) spells/day: 3 0th, 2 1st concentration: +5 (+4 Int, +1 level) Level 0: dancing lights, daze, ghost sound Level 1: color spray, ear-piercing scream& (2d6+1 + daze, Fort half DC 16), hypnotism Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Spellbook 3 lb Explorer's Outfit (worn) - lb spell component pouch 5 gp 2 lb ring (bonded item) - - lb miniature shovel 10 gp - lb longsword 15 gp 4 lb longbow 75 gp 3 lb arrows (40) 2 gp 6 lb dagger 2 gp 1 lb club 0 gp 3 lbs backpack 2 gp 2 lb bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb trail rations (4 days) 2 gp 4 lb waterskin (full) 1 gp 4 lb ink (1 oz) 8 gp - lb inkpen 0.1 gp - lb paper (10 sheets) 4 gp - lb periscope 20 gp 4 lb alchemists' fire (x2) 40 gp - lb acid 10 gp - lb Coins 4 pp, 13 gp, 8 sp - lb Total: 250 gp 41 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-43 44-86 87-130 Finances PP: 04 GP: 13 SP: 08 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: M Gender: M Age: 141 Height: 6'0" Weight: 124 Hair Color: white Eye Color: green Skin Color: light-skinned Background Menik Krill was the middle child of three brothers. His older brother Kyle was an adventurer, whose deeds and tales always amazed his younger brothers. Then one day, Kyle didn't return as expected; he is presumed dead. Menik felt felt compelled to take up the mantle of adventurer - knowing that if he too falls, his younger brother Shell will no doubt do the same. Thisty for knowledge, Menik studied the art of magic, and moved to Venza in order to learn it. He now feels ready to apply his skills ... Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (March 3rd, 2012) (Satin Knights - Judge) level 1 *Approval (6 March 2012) (Systole) level 1 Category:Approved Characters Category:Rescue at Boar's Ridge